


More Than Just Lightning

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: More Than Just Lightning [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman: The Animated Series, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Alternate Universe - Sensual Phrase, Animal Transformation, Barry Vibrates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dragons, Earth-2, Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, Everyone Finds Out Through Social Media, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Not Mentioned Bad Thing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Rating has changed, Rating: NC17, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Slash Fans, Threesome - M/M/M, Waking Up Married, calling Dibs, fan sites, implied coldflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of alternate ways Barry Allen might exist. More pairings to come. Ideas are welcome.<br/>Most chapters, but not all, will have girl!Barry. If one is well liked, I may continue it into a larger story.<br/>Individual summaries and warnings per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebellion And Science

**Author's Note:**

> **summary:** Genderswap. What if Barry wasn't such a goody-goody? What if she was more than just the 'Lab Rat'?
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

~*~

 

Barry fiddled with her obsidian ear swirl, wondering whether she should leave it in or not. Walking into the tiny bathroom of her apartment and looking at the mirror, she realized that it wasn't the only thing that might have to go.

She was finally presentable twenty minutes before the bus for Starling City was scheduled to leave. Her shiny piercings had been replaced with dull nude colors to match her skin tone. With a dark green beanie to cover her chopped off hair and most of her ears, she almost looked normal.

Barry chose to bring sweaters and henley shirts to cover her ink, instead of her usual mix of Baby Tees, Rock and Skater chic.

Starling City PD would most likely be less excepting of her personal 'style' than CCPD had been.

She was positive that the fact that she practically grew up there was one of two reasons she even got her job in the first place. The fact that she learned everything, got a Masters in every degree needed and only applied for the CCPD's Forensics Lab was the other reason.

 

~*~

 

The look on Detective Lance's face when her sleeve pulled up said everything Barry needed to know about how someone like her was going to be received at the station.

She tugged it down, hoping Mr. Queen and his assistant hadn't seen anything. Being asked if she was really over eighteen was bad enough, she'd rather not be seen as some teenager with a 'I hate everyone' attitude.

Barry's youthful face and 'rebel' appearance had been the butt of more than one joke back in Central. But she could give as good as she got when someone crossed the line. That spine of steel had gotten her into and out of quite a bit of trouble over the years.

The fact that she was one of the best in the lab was the main reason she had yet to be fired for her multitude of faults. The chronic lateness. The stunted social skills. The inability to stop herself from rabbling on about science.

 

~*~

 

 


	2. The Isle Of Misfit Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. I could not find Barry/Slade anywhere! When I questioned why, the answer was 'Barry went into the coma before Slade revealed his presence in Starling and then gets locked up on the island before Barry wakes' So I thought, how could I get these two together? And it came to me! What if Barry had been on the island also? And here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry bit her lip as she watched Slade throw Oliver to the ground, again. No matter how many times he tried, Oliver just couldn't win against the Australian.

Barry waited until Slade nodded his head, indicating she was clear to check over her friend. She rushed to Oliver's side, gently cupping his face to angle it toward the sun. The blood sluggishly dribbled down from his lip to the growing stain on his shirt. The former spy hadn't held back with the other man like he did when teaching Barry.

Though both needed to know how to defend themselves, all three of them knew it was a wasted effort for Barry to learn attacks as it wasn't in her nature to harm. So the burly Australian stuck to disarming, evasion, and escaping for the young woman. Oliver on the other hand got the full course. It was brutal, and more often than not left the younger man too sore and tired to move after.

Being more hindrance than help as a fighter, Slade had no real reason to keep Barry alive. Thankfully, Yao Fei had given her a crash course in how to treat wounds with what was on hand back in the cave. On top of her own scientific knowledge of the human body and the potential of any native plant species, meant she was the closest thing to a doctor they had access to.

Though Slade seemed to almost enjoy in testing out her new skill set with every time he and Oliver sparred.

It was times like this that Barry almost wished she hadn't taken Oliver up on his over to travel, that she'd talked him out of going in the first place instead. He'd said she needed to get away for a little while, actually live for herself for once. What better way to let go than to spend a few weeks on a round trip to china on a boat with a friend. All her problems and fears would be waiting for her when they got back.

Now she had a whole new set of problems and some epic new fears to chase after her, literally.

 

**~*~**

 

The first time Barry saw Shado she had been to busy trying to not die to notice how beautiful the other woman was.

It wasn't until Yao Fei out right glared at Oliver behind his daughter's back that it really stuck in her mind.

Shado was a beautiful woman, trained and in control. Barry couldn't help but fall for her just a little.

No point in fighting the inevitable. For better or worse, the five of them were all stuck on the island together. At some point or another, they were all going to be closer than anyone was comfortable with.

But one glance to the side had her insides tense then vanish.

' _god, i am so stupid! of course he would... she's smart and a fighter. she's perfect_ '

Barry could feel tears starting to form in her eyes, so she made an excuse about refilling the canteens. She waited til she was far enough away to not draw attention before she broke out into a full run.

Wetness streaked across the sides of her face as she forced herself to keep moving. Her clothes got caught on things here and there, scratches appearing along her exposed skin.

She finally collapsed to her knees at the riverbank. The rough stone cutting into her flesh, drawing blood. Barry didn't care, she didn't feel any of it. She couldn't feel anything beyond the pain in her chest.

' _i'm so stupid. why would he ever.. i am nothing but a kid to him. i don't even register. just some idiot he was forced to put up with. god, why does it have to hurt so much?_ '

The stress of everything that had happened was too much. Barry broke down, finally letting herself just feel.

Barry was so far in her own head she didn't notice the man that came up behind her.

A hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Something in her started to crack at the touch.

"Barry?"

She turned and threw herself into the other's body and just cried. Arms wrapped around pulled her close, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"Barry," she felt the rumble of his voice as he called her name again.

"Why?! Why does everyone I care about always leave?!" Barry's emotions took over, voicing everything. "Why does it have to hurt so much? What's so wrong with me?! That... that no one can love me! Why can't I ever be enough?"

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: darker than i meant for it to be, but oh well.


	3. Snowflake Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Len and Allen had history long before Snart(Cold) and Barry(Flash) ever crossed paths. It was one full of pain and love, of half truths and silence. It began and ended with a single snowflake.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

       

**~*~**

          

The single most expensive thing Barry Allen owned was a snowflake pendant she never took off.

It was a beautiful piece she always kept with her.

And she was always afraid she was going to lose it everytime she left the lab for work. That the chain would break and she would never see it again. Now even more so as she sped around the city fighting crime as the Flash.

Not that anyone would ever think that someone like her would have something so expensive. It was the tiny, shimmering stones inlaid in the metal that were what made it so valueable.

They had once been a jewel the size of the Barry's thumb nail, cut into dozens of smaller ones.

They were set in filling from the center out to each of the snowflake's points. When ever the light hit it just right, it seemed to be set ablaze against her pale skin.

It had been a gift from... someone she didn't know if she could trust anymore.

         

**~*~**

            

 


	4. A/B/O Version I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Not Genderswap. There needs to be some more Barry/Slade. Currently on an Alpha/Omega kick. So yeah, that's what this is gonna be. Sorry if it upsets anyone. Also a female version to come later on.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spell check*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry fought the itch along his spine as he climbed on the train. It wasn't any of his business, no matter how distracting the damn scent was. Getting sidetracked from returning to Central a second time was more than the Captain was likely willing to put up with.

' _singh is probably going to skin me alive as it is_ '

Still, the heady scent of this alpha was calling to him in ways no other ever had. It had been there at the warehouse, faint like an after thought. A few times it seemed to trail after Oliver like he'd been inches from the source only for it to back off before contact.

And to actually be in the Arrow's base of operations was amazing on its own, but the scent was basically everywhere. As if the alpha had walked the room, trailing it's... his, the scent was most definitely male, fingers along every surface. He'd thought it might have been Oliver himself, using some custom hormone suppressants to mask his alpha status to help with keeping his identity a secret. But no, Oliver was only a beta with specialty herbs that made him temporarily scent null to alphas and omegas alike.

Barry had nearly let Oliver die because he was so distracted by the musky spice that seemed to adhere to the forensic scientist's tongue. It filling his lungs like honey, drowning him in a way Barry nearly ached for.

But now it was time to head home, back to being just the little omega in the forensics lab once again.

Barry couldn't help but sigh, knowing he most likely only reacted to it because his next heat would be coming up in less than a week or two.

' _even if i somehow got singh and joe to let me have a few extra days in Starling, i'd probably never find him anyways_ '

 

**~*~**

 

As the lightning came racing down the chain, Barry's instinct took over. All the chemical triggers in his body went off at once, calling for an alpha. His alpha. His body sending out a distress signal even as it was thrown across the room.

Unknown to Barry, it couldn't be shut off. Not only was his body continuously sending out distress signals, he was broadcasting it at a level beyond any other before or since.

Many had tried turning it off or at least down at first, but all failed. They had started with chemicals, then herbal remedies. Some even thought of having an alpha come and deal with Barry but Joe had put his foot down, stating that was the same as a forced bonding and there for illegal. The entire police department was willing to back him on that.

The compromise was to move him to a special wing for omegas and only allowing fully bonded alphas near Barry once he stabilized.

Thankfully, the move to STAR Labs insured that Barry not only had personalized care that could accurately monitor his heart, but the air filtration systems meant the chemo-signals wouldn't drown out anyone that walked through the door. Or by the door. Or stopped at that floor.

No one could tell if the constant influx of hormones was a natural occurrence of Barry's body or an affect of the lightning.

 

**~*~**

 

Barry woke to the sound of rock music and voices. The song had been popular back when he was little, he remembered his mom always singing off key whenever it played.

"I don't understand why this is such an issue with you two?" A woman's voice sounded over the guitar solo.

"You said he could probably hear us in there," a young man argued. "So I thought we could play one of his favorites. But this guy," there was a pause and a growl from far closer on his right.

"There is no way THAT is his favorite," the man next to Barry had a voice like gravel. "It doesn't even count as music, let alone something any half decent man would prefer." The man's voice got lower as he walked closer to the younger sounding one.

The next thing Barry noticed was a scent. That same scent that had been driving him up a wall right up until the lightning had...

' _the lightning!_ '

Barry shot straight up, his eyes wide. With no clue as to where he was and slightly panicked, Barry asked the first things that came to his mind, "Where am I? Who are you people? What's going on?"

While two of the room's occupants froze, the third came slowly toward him with his hands out.

Though his posture was as non-threatening as possible, everything about him screamed alpha.

The man was not overly tall, but rather well build. His tan skin, full of tattoos and scars, on display in his black tank. His black hair slightly hinted with silver, much like the scruff on his chin, seemed to contradict the way he moved with the nervous energy of someone younger. Though still graceful, it didn't distract from the eye patch or the obvious concern in the coal black eye that seemed to focus solely on Barry.

"Barry?"

Once he was close enough, the man's rough palm cupped a third of Barry's face, his thumb rubbing along his cheekbone. Barry inhaled through his nose on reflex.

Spice and musk flooded his chest, making his head feel fuzzy. Barry closed his eyes and rested his head on the closest surface, the alpha's shoulder. The scent was so close now, he could almost taste it. In fact, Barry let his tongue flick out across the expanse of flesh, taking in the salty sweat alongside the musky spice into his mouth.

The resulting groan rumbled through the flesh as much as through the air. It was all the encouragement Barry needed. He pressed closer, bringing his teeth into it. The slight, breathy noises the alpha made drowning out everything else. Barry started nipping and scraping along the vein, then gave kitten licks to soothe* any pain. Only to repeat the process.

"Doctor Snow, Mr. Ramon, I think it would be best to give these two some privacy."

A voice cut through the haze that had taken over Barry's mind.

"Yes, Dr. Wells!"

"Right, I'm out! Have fun you two! Foods over there!"

Barry would have thought about how quickly they left and the owner of the other voice, maybe even why they felt the need to do so, but the hand now cradling his skull made it impossible. The fingers gripped his short hair and angled his head back, his mouth assaulted before he could even register any discomfort.

"Mine!"

It was growled into Barry's mouth, the word reverberating throughout his body. Like someone had flipped a switch, his body was instantly consumed by heat. As if a fire was racing through his veins and the alpha before him was the only water for miles.

     

**~*~**

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** i had way too much fun writing this, it kinda got away from me for a moment. i don't really write guy/guy beyond how far this went. my mind tends to runaway to from me when i try. believe me, i stopped at least 15 times to fangirl squee/mini flail/giggle creepily at the scene playing out in my mind as i wrote this.


	5. Teacher's Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Wells and Barry's lives crossed back during her college years.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

"Ms. Allen here is one of the hardest working students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching, Dr. Wells," Barry's advisor bragged to the other man. She couldn't help but over hear as she sat trying to keep her blush from going neon.

Barry had been lucky to get one of the coveted seats that her professor had offered to join him at the university's annual benefit. There were many brilliant minds mingling around the room, her fellow students each trying to make a good impression on their idols.

Barry didn't exactly have to worry about that given she'd yet to leave her professor's side, though not for lack of trying. The man seemed on a mission to show off his prized pupil to any that would listen.

The creator of and genius behind STAR Labs was just his current victim.

Though it didn't look as if the man minded all that much. In fact, he seemed rather interested in the other man's monologue of all things Barry Allen.

 

**~*~**

 

Two hours later, Barry was able to finally escape her professor's side. She excused herself and made her way to one of lesser used doors leading to the garden area.

She really appreciated the opportunity that bringing her here was, truly, but there was only so many bad science puns and handshaking she could handle after a while. She needed a break if she wanted to make it through the rest of the night.

"If you're planning to escape, may I suggest using the east gate. Everyone seems to be congregating by the buffet at the moment."

Barry jumped nearly a foot in the air. Whipping around, she saw her idol standing at the doorway. A brow raised at her reaction.

"Of course, you'll have to take me with you less I let slip your intentions," mischief was in his eyes as he spoke as a smirk spread across his lips.

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** and i'm totally leaving it at that. enjoy short chapters!


	6. Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Ever wonder if there's a Barry Allen over on Earth Two? Maybe the reason Jay and Harry are so protective is because they knew that Barry. Even if she's not their Barry, they don't ever want to watch her die again. 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

      

**~*~**

      

Harrison watched warily as Barry Allen zoomed about the room, doing everything she could to keep from looking in his direction. Though it hurt a little, he didn't mind. It gave him the opportunity to watch her without interruption.

"Eerie, isn't it?"

Almost without interruption. Not that he could fault the former speedster.

The funeral of their Earth's version of Ms. Barry Allen had been the one time either have offered the other comfort as well as the start of their bitter hatred of each other.

Young, sweet Barry Allen had died from injuries sustained while saving innocent lives from a crazed meta human. The incident had happened not long after the appearance of the Flash in Central City.

Both blamed the other for what had happened. One for the Partical Accelerator explosion that created the meta in the first place, and the other for not being there to save her with his speed.

Due to the sheer volume of injured, Barry was one of the last to be taken to the hospital. It wasn't until the next morning that either were able to go see her. Even dying and half concious, she was able to calm them both. A few bad jokes and they even shared a chuckle.

Barry had been a light to any that had met her. People couldn't help but care about the woman.

It was the same for this Earth's Barry. Only here she was the speedster, stopping metas and saving lives.

"Hmmm," was his only response.

His heart and head hurt with the knowledge of what he needed to do. If his daughter knew who this world's speedster was and what Zoom had asked of him, she would have taken her own life than let it happened.

Jessie had adored Barry wholly. Had even secretly referred to her as mom on occasion. Jessie had admitted to planning out his and Barry's future wedding after the second time she'd seen them together.

If the two were ever to meet, Jessie would no doubt throw herself crying at the other woman and never let go.

It had taken everything to not breakdown when he'd first seen her face, all the memories flooding back in sharp detail. He'd wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again, but he couldn't.

His counterpart here had done something unforgivable. He had killed Barry's mother and manipulated her entire life to fit his needs. It didn't matter that it wasn't even really his doppleganger. It had been a man that had killed him years ago to steal his face and life in order further his own ends.

However this played out, Harrison knew there would only be pain and loneliness for him at the end.

      

**~*~**

      


	7. A/B/O Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Can never find any real female omegas, only ever mentioned in passing. So I thought 'What the heck? Why not a female Omega!Barry?'. Pairing is still Omega!Barry/Alpha!Slade. If this somehow offends you, please back away and we'll just pretend like this never happened.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spell check*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry felt like her skin was covered in... something crawling all over her. The urge to scratch the resulting itch was intense. She ended up rubbing her spine against one of the metal pillars as she waited for the train back to Central just for some kind of relief.

It wasn't any of her business, Starling wasn't her city. Who ever that alpha was, and he was most definitely male, it wasn't her concern. No matter how distracting his damn scent was. Getting sidetracked from returning to Central a second time was more than the Captain was likely willing to put up with.

' _singh is probably going to skin me alive as it is_ '

Still, the heady scent of this particular alpha was affecting her in ways no other ever had. It had been there at the warehouse, faint like an after thought. More than once, the alpha's scent seemed to trail after Oliver like he'd been inches from the other only for them to back off before contact.

And to actually be in the Arrow's base of operations been amazing on its own, but the musky scent was basically everywhere. As if the alpha had walked the room, trailing his fingers along every surface. She'd only thought for a second that it could have been Oliver himself. Maybe using some custom hormone suppressants to mask his alpha status to help with keeping his identity a secret. But no, she could just barely pick up the beta under specialty herbs that Oliver used to make him temporarily scent null to alphas and omegas alike. And Barry only knew that because she'd had to get seriously close and personal in order to save his life.

Barry had been so distracted by the musky spice she'd nearly let Oliver die. The alpha scent had seemed to soak into her, adhering to her tongue. It filling her lungs like honey, making her drown in a way she nearly ached for.

But now it was time to head home, back to being just the feisty little omega in the forensics lab once again.

Barry couldn't help but sigh, knowing she'd most likely never get to meet him. Even if she somehow convinced Singh to let her work a case in Starling, with her luck he'd probably be long gone by then anyways.

 

**~*~**

 

As the lightning came racing down the chain, every instinct in Barry took over. All the chemical triggers in her body went off at once, calling for an alpha. Her alpha. Her body was sending out a distress signal even as it was thrown across the room and slammed into the shelf of chemicals.

Barry wouldn't find out until much later, but her body's instinctive cry wouldn't be shut off for anything except for a certain alpha. Not only was her body continuously sending out distress signals, she was broadcasting it at a level beyond any other before.

Many had hoped to turn it off or at least down at first, but all attempts failed. They had wanted to try chemicals, perhaps some herbal remedies. Some even thought of having an alpha come and deal with Barry but Joe had put his foot down, stating that was the same as a forced bonding and there for illegal. The entire police department was willing to back him on that.

The compromise had been to move her to a special wing for omegas and only allowing fully bonded alphas near Barry once she stabilized enough to be moved.

The move to STAR Labs thankfully insured that Barry not only had personalized care that could accurately monitor her heart, but the air filtration systems meant the chemo-signals wouldn't drown out anyone that walked through the door. Or by the door. Or stopped at that floor.

Though no one could tell if the constant influx of hormones was a natural occurrence of Barry's body or an affect of the lightning.

 

**~*~**

 

Barry woke to the sound of rock music and voices. The song had been popular back when she was little, she remembered her mom always singing off key whenever it played.

"I don't understand why this is such an issue with you two?" A woman's voice sounded over the guitar solo.

"You said she could probably hear us in there," a young man argued. "So I thought we could play one of her favorites. But this guy," there was a pause and a growl from far closer on his right.

"There is no way THAT is her favorite," the man next to Barry had a voice like gravel. "It doesn't even count as music, let alone something anyone half a brain would prefer." The man's voice got lower as he walked closer to the younger sounding one.

The next thing Barry noticed was a scent. That same scent that had been driving her mad right up until the lightning had...

' _the lightning!_ '

Barry shot straight up, her eyes wide. With no clue as to where she was and only slightly panicked, Barry asked the first things that came to her mind, "Where am I? And who are you people?"

While two of the room's occupants froze, the third came slowly toward her with his hands out. Though his posture was as non-threatening as possible, everything about him screamed alpha.

The man was not overly tall, but rather well build. His tan skin, full of tattoos and scars, on display in his black tank. Black hair reached just past his ears, it was slightly hinted with silver, much like the week old scruff on his chin. His rough appearance seemed to contradict the way he moved, slow and calm as if approaching a cornered animal. Though graceful, it didn't distract from the eye patch or the obvious concern in the coal black eye that seemed to focus solely on Barry.

"Barry?"

Once he was close enough, the man's rough palm cupped a third of Barry's face, his thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. Barry inhaled sharply on reflex.

Spice and musk flooded her chest, making her head feel as if it were wrapped in cotton. Barry closed her eyes and laid her head at the joint were the alpha's neck and shoulder met. The scent was so strong, she could almost taste it. In fact, Barry let her tongue flick out across the expanse of flesh, taking in the salty sweat alongside the musky spice. It coated her mouth in the best way possible.

His breath caught as she repeated the action. The following groan rumbled through the flesh as much as through the air. It was all the encouragement Barry needed. She pressed herself closer, wrapping her arms around his torso. Her hands wandered, nails dragging along flesh as she brought her teeth into it. The slight, breathy noises the alpha made drowning out everything else. Barry started nipping and scraping along the vein, then gave kitten licks to soothe* any pain. Only to repeat the process.

"Dr. Snow, Mr. Ramon, I think it would be best to give these two some privacy."

A voice cut through the haze that had taken over Barry's mind.

"Yes, Dr. Wells!"

"Right, I'm out! Have fun you two! Foods over there!"

Barry would have thought about how quickly they left and the owner of the other voice, maybe even why they felt the need to do so, but the hand now cradling her skull made it impossible. The fingers slipped into her loose hair and gripped, angling her head back to face him.

"Slade," the man drew back slightly to look her in the eye. "My name is Slade. And I am your alpha."

Her mouth assaulted his before either could register the action. She growled into Slade's mouth, one word reverberating throughout his body.

"Mine!"

Like a switch had been flipped, their bodies were instantly consumed by desire. As if a fire was racing through their veins, setting them both ablaze.

Barry melted into him as an arm wrapped around her, pulling close as the other dropped to palm her ass. As she arched her back, Slade bit down on her neck cementing the start of the bonding process.

Once finished, nothing but death would ever be able to part them.

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** so i made Barry a bit more aggressive than normal, but it's kind of needed if she wants any chance of winning the arguement about becoming the Flash with someone like Slade in her life.


	8. Family Of Rogues (Alt. Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Alternate version of the episode 'Family Of Rogues'. To help save Lisa, Barry fakes being a 'friend' of Snart's that knows tech. But in order to protect Barry from his father, Len implies they're a lot more than that. Cue Captain Cold getting to touch, tease, and taunt the Flash (completely out of costume) all he wants. Thank fuck for radio silence. Barry knew her face would forever match the color of her suit if Cisco ever got wind of this.   
>  The episode is basically the same right up to Barry 'infiltrating' Snart's crew. And here's where it shifts slightly to what I wanted to happen.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors?  
> All errors are mine!

          

**~*~**

              

One of the quirks that came from being struck by lightning, that Barry was most grateful for, was that when surprised she tapped into the speed force. From her point of view, everything slowed to a standstill for however long she needed. It gave her more than enough time to think of what to say as Lewis Snart walked out from the back room.

"Hope you got that gun of yours ready to blast cause..." the older man paused, looking at Barry, "Who the hell is this?"

It wasn't hard to see he noticed she was wearing Snart's shirt from the day before. Barry had purposely gone to one of his safe houses for it to play up that she and Snart were close.

' _and what better way to show we're close than by sharing clothes, which also implies certain... things_ '

Blinking in surprise, Barry smiled looking to Snart then back to his father as if she'd just realized Snart hadn't told him about her.

"Uh, Lenny said you needed tech." Barry wiped her hand on her dark worn jeans and offered it in an excited manner. "What's up, I'm Sam."

Lewis looked to his son once again, turning fully this time and stepping closer.

"You're telling me you think this _kid_ can crack a Drakon keypad?" his voice mildly incredulous.

Feeling not the least bit offended, people have had similar reactions when they first realize she works for the police, Barry gave a half truth to add credibility to her lie.

"Well, I did help Snart steal the Conduct Dynasty Diamond from Central City Museum last year. That was locked up behind an Amer Tech Industries phase suppression door with a Drakon XL keypad." Barry smiled happily as both men looked at her. She saw the moment that Snart picked up what she was doing. Lewis might be less inclined to kill her once her part was done if he thought she was in his son's pocket.

"Couldn't have done it with out her," Snart walked forward as he spoke, wrapping an arm around her waist with a smirk. Not missing a beat, Barry leaned into him before responding.

"Drakon is my jam," she gave Lewis a slightly dazed smile.

"Ok.. Sam..." Lewis gave the two a look, then half shook his head, "Let's go." He headed for the door.

"Right now?"

"You got problem with that?" Lewis stopped and turned with a raised brow.

"No, all good. Can't wait."

She watched as the man walked away at her answer.

"Oh, this should be fun," Barry says to herself as she followed Snart out to the van.

          

**~*~**

              

Inside the non descript van was janitorial supplies. Along with three greyish coveralls that were folded beside a cart with ID cards on top. Given the sizes and the image they were trying to project, Barry and Snart would have to leave their jackets and top shirts behind in the van.

She was pulling the coverall on over her jeans and tank top when her stomach growled, fiercely. Both men looked over at her and Snart snickered once he realized what the noise was.

"Here," he reached inside a compartment in the back and tossed her a protein bar. "I know how you get when you don't eat enough."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled.

"Don't know what you're laughing at, you're the one buying me dinner when this is over." Snart opened his mouth, but Barry beat him to it, "Think of it as compensation for walking out the other night."

"Fair enough," he nodded as a smirk crossed his lips.

          

**~*~**

              

"Keep quiet. Follow my lead." Lewis instructed as he walked alongside the cart through the entrance.

"Just like old times," Snart commented as he pushed it toward the guard station.

"You watching the Diamonds' game?"

"Yeah, the Salamanders are killing them," the heavier set guard spoke. "ID's?"

"What floor you going to?" the other asked as he swiped the card.

"27th."

There was a beep, the man swipes it a few more times but the card doesn't work. At a look from the guards, Lewis subtly reaches over as they swipe it again and starts going for the gun hidden on the cart when Barry steps forward.

"Hey, what's the hold up? Guys? I mean you wanna call management and explain why the toilets are still overflowing? We're all on the clock right?" Barry pulls her exasperated smile knowing full well the top of her outfit wasn't fastened, exposing her neck. Even though it always worked, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty afterwards.

"Yeah, you guys are good to go," he tells them, his eyes glancing down only for a second.

"Thanks," Barry smiles big and grateful. It gets her a blink and return smiles.

"You enjoy your game guys," Lewis smiles himself as they return his card.

"Diamonds don't stand a chance."

"Not tonight, they don't," Lewis's amusement has nothing to do with the game.

Barry fought the urge to roll her eyes as the elevator doors close.

Leaning on the back wall, she feels the warmth when Snart shifts his weight to lightly press against her side.

"Not bad, _Sam_. I forgot how affective your smile is at getting what you want."

"Well, it always seems to work just fine on you," Barry looked at Snart from under her lashes, a mischievous smile on her lips.

A snort comes from the other side of the cart. She starts to glance up but a hand gently holds hers and begins to stroke a thumb over the back of it.

          

**~*~**

              

"Woah, hold on." Lewis stops them a few feet down the corridor of the 23rd floor, "You hear that?"

"I got it." Barry went to the corner and kneeled down, her phone out and angled to get a sneak peek without being seen.

"It's two armed guards," she held up her phone showing the image of the guards' backs to them.

"Guess your timing didn't work out after all."

"That's why I got a plan B."

"Cause you always needed one."

"Yeah, but," Lewis grabs the gun from the cart, looking Snart in the eyes, "your sister turned out to be a disappointment also."

While the two were distracted, Barry sped out and removed the guards from their path. She dropped them off in a storage closet unconscious on the other side of the building.

"What do you guys say we get on with the job?" Both men turned to look at her, "Guards are gone, must've taken a break."

"Yeah, must've." At his look, she could tell that Snart knew what she'd done, placing the guards somewhere safe.

They continue on their way to the first door that lead to the vault.

"Ok, Sam. Show us what you got," Lewis gestured to the keypad beside the door.

"Yeah, right. I just," Barry looks over her shoulder biting her lip. Turning, she walks over to Snart and pulls him in for a kiss. It gets deeper than she intended, what with Snart's hands wrapping around her like an octopus.

"For luck," she's breathless, then matches Snart's smirk. He reluctantly lets her detach from him and go back to the door, "You guys keep a look out and I'll be quick as possible."

Once Lewis backs off she speeds through the passcodes until she gets the right one.

"Told you, Drakons my jam," she twirled away from the open door and fist pumps. Turning, she points a finger at Snart, "You owe me dinner. I want Big Belly Burger _and_ something that isn't takeout."

"Really?"

"Not like you can't afford it? Not after this," Barry smiled.

Snart smirks back and walks toward her. Grabbing the front of her outfit, he pulls Barry in for another kiss. His tongue slips past her lips as she grips at his sides. They part after a minute, lightly gasping. The arm holding the cold gun is wrapped around her again.

"For luck," Snart tightens his grip on her, giving one last chaste kiss before heading through the door. "Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone."

          

**~*~**

              

In the Flash suit, Barry stops Lewis and Snart from leaving with the diamonds and stalls in the only way she can while Cisco attempts to remove the bomb.

"The only place you're going is back to Iron Heights, Lewis," Barry does her usual trick of vibrating her vocal cords, augmenting her voice before she speaks.

"You wanna bet?"

"Do I wanna bet?" she slightly tilts her head and quietly questions Cisco.

"Do Not Bet! Give me a minute!" is yelled into her ear. She fights back a flinch at the volume.

"Tell me this, what kind of man puts a bomb in his own daughter?" The contempt is clear in her altered voice.

"A very rich man," Lewis pulls up the detonator smirking. "Shoot him, son."

Snart raises the cold gun but hesitates, not moving. Just staring at her with a conflicted look.

"Kill him, or you'll never see your sister alive," Lewis offers.

And still Snart hesitates, looking almost like he was in pain.

"I got the bomb out!" rings in her ears. Barry's hand almost goes up to turn it off, but stops mid way.

"Lisa is safe."

Snart lowers the gun in relief.

Lewis looks at Barry, turns and looks to his son.

As the older man looks at him, Snart takes aim and shoots. Quicker than a blink, Barry moved Lewis out of the way before the blast hit him in the heart.

          

**~*~**

              

Barry had snagged the gun, stashing it elsewhere when she placed Lewis kneeling outside the building with his hands tied behind his back with a zip tie she keep in the secret pocket that held her high calorie 'brick'. Snart got to walk out with his wrist tied as well.

"You're working with the Flash? I thought you hate him?" the man questioned his son.

"Not as much as I... I hate you." Snart says as the police jerk Lewis up and put him into the back of a squad car.

Barry kneels beside him as more officers pass into the building, letting her speak with him before they take him away.

"Lisa was safe."

"He broke my sister's heart," he looks her in the eyes, "only fair I break his."

          

**~*~**

              　

In Iron Heights over the phone in the visitors room.

"Last time I was in Iron Heights, I was visiting my dad." Snart comments.

"Yeah. Me too," Barry tries not to frown. "And yet you tried to kill him."

"He deserved it." Snart said with conviction. Barry smiled to herself. "Is that funny to you?"

"No. What's funny is I finally figured out your secret," Barry looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

"And what secret would that be?"

"You'd do anything to protect your sister."

"Well, I know your secret too. Better hope I don't talk in my sleep," Snart smirked back.

"You won't," Barry braced her arms on the counter, leaning forward smiling. "Today just proved what I've always known."

Snart remained silent, refusing to give any kind of response.

"There's good in you, Snart. You don't have to admit it to me, but a part of you knows that you don't have to let you past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal."

"So I should be a hero like you, Barry?" He tried for snark, "What exactly does that pay again?"

"It's just a matter of time. Something you'll have a lot of in here."

"Not as much as you think. Be seeing you," Snart winked before he got up from his seat.

Before he's lead away by the guards through the doors Barry calls out.

"You still owe me dinner," when he looked back she smiled almost smugly, "Two, in fact."

Snart shook his head and chuckled as he left. Barry watches him go, before joining Joe by the door.

"You really think that a leopard is gonna change its spots?"

"I do." Barry glanced at Joe waiting for his reaction to her last comment to Snart. "Maybe we should transfer him to the meta-human wing anyway."

"I already got Patty on the paperwork."

They both walk out the door toward the exit without saying a word about it.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you. For the advice you gave. I told Iris. She even sat down with Francine. It was hard, but for the best."

"I'm glad. Anytime"

"You're a good daughter, Barry."

Barry laughs, relieved Joe isn't upset.

          

**~*~**

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** this expanded into something longer than i thought it would be, and soley because i love it so much. hopefully you feel the same.


	9. Gossamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. His Dark Materials. Love the name 'Forbearance', it's just bad as 'Bartholomew'. Berry's daemon never settled. That's all you're getting. Enjoy!
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Tiny claws scraped along Berry's shoulder as she curled up even further, trying to protect herself. She wanted it to stop, all of it to stop. To be home with her mom and dad again, like it was before.

Artemis's half snarl could be heard down the hall. It echoed alongside the sound of Iris's sneakers as both ran to her side.

Iris put her arm around Berry and pulled the younger girl up as her cat daemon put itself in front of them, squaring off with the dog daemon that had corralled Berry into a corner.

Tony Woodward grabbed at Iris's arm as his bulldog, Heather, lunged forward toward Artemis.

Without thinking, Berry threw herself against the bully forcing him away from Iris as Gossamer shifted from the small lizard around her neck into an adolescent Amur Tiger standing over the smaller feline daemon.

Gossamer roared, fangs bared, sending everyone else in the hall running.

Even as the sounds of running faded away, Berry let Iris pull her close as their daemons curled around their legs. We both knew what this meant.

For months Gossamer had been a small reptile curled against her neck, ever since that night.

All the therapists thought that the daemon had finally settled. That the trauma had forced Gossamer into it.

The truth of the matter was far different. Gossamer couldn't stop shifting forms, what little control the daemon did have was to kept the forms small. Anything that could hide under Berry's clothes, and always against her skin.

The few times Gossamer would show was as one type of reptile or another.

And now everyone at school would know. That Forbearance 'Berry' Allen, high school student, had an unsettled daemon. It was bad enough that's she'd skipped a few grades, now they knew about her daemon.

 

**~*~**

 

A second streak of gold lightning followed after the first, both snagging people and their daemons out of harm's way.

Other than an impression of striped fur and a flicker of fire amber eyes, not much was known about the Flash's daemon.

The consensus was it was some breed of tiger. Not that anyone could tell one way or the other. The daemon used its speed to vibrate its entire body, same as the hero, to hide their identity.

 

**~*~**

 

Berry tried not to laugh as Gossamer finally moved from his spot on the console, startling Cisco. The scales on his newly formed frills catching the light just right to look stunning.

Officially, Gossamer was registered as a male garter snake. During her coma, he'd slept curled against her neck refusing to wake before her.

Berry's moment of panic after waking had him shifting into a female Grizzly Bear to make Dr. Caitlyn Snow and Cisco Ramon to back off.

Though it wasn't until several hours later that Berry explained, with Joe at her side to confirm. Her still changing daemon wasn't a result of the lightning, Gossamer had never settled on a form or gender.

They just preferred to be a small reptile to stay close and easily curl around Berry's neck.

Caitlyn Snow found the whole thing fascinating, obviously hoping for a sample, while Cisco started throwing out random animal breeds, watching as Gossamer became each with ease. Dr. Wells had a look of wonder that seemed to brighten with each new form Gossamer took.

Berry had never been happier than that moment. Not everyone was as accepting of Gossamer as these people.

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** And yes, Iris's daemon is basically the white cat, Artemis, from Sailor Moon. Cookies for anyone who realized!


	10. Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Barry/Mick. I'm writing this because there is so few of this pairing, and cause I can!
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry felt warm. Warm and good.

Her entire body was relaxed in a way it hadn't been since college. Which explains the arm draped over her side. Barry gave an experimental little wiggle and the arm pulled her in. A burly chest pressed against her back to match the big hairy arm clutching her.

She wiggled again, resulting in a tighter grip and the knowledge that at least her bed partner was in fact male. Aches in places made themselves known as well to confirm that theory.

Turning over wasn't easy, but she could finally see the man's face. She took in everything, her hand tracing after her eyes. Palming the wide set of his jaw. The near shaved head lightly rubbed over. She traced her thumb along his cheekbones, then his bottom lip.

He looked so familiar, but not. She just couldn't place his name or where she'd seen his face.

So Barry thought back to what lead her to being here, and who the mystery man was.

 

**~*~**

 

Barry just wanted a night to herself, was that to mush to ask? She settled more into her seat at the bar. She set her phone to silent after replying to the last text from Iris. At least it wasn't work related. If she got one more text from someone at the station about this case or that she was going to crack her own skull open.

She nursed her third drink as she people watched.

There were a couple of people over by the pool tables. Some were playing, some were betting.

Most of the booths were occupied as with half the bar as it got later in the evening. Barry had been lucky to snag the seat nearest the exit. If something started she could easily get out. She so did not want to be here if the cops got called. She'd never hear the end of it.

As she finished off her fourth drink she could hear a rather loud song start playing on the old jukebox by the bathrooms.

The need to use the ladies room hit halfway through 'Sweet Home Alabama' blaring over the speakers. She drained her sixth bottle before making her way across the room.

She didn't encounter a problem until she was on her way back. Some hand grabbed her ass, making her stumble into some guy on her left. Barry ended up half on his table, knocking his drink to the floor.

Before she could say anything the guy was up gripping the wrist of the one still groping her. He wasn't as tall as Barry, though few people were, he was far wider set than her assailant.

"I don't think the lady likes the attention." The man's gravely voice make Barry's insides squirm a little.

"I don't hear 'er complainin'," the drunk smirked, squeezing harder. "Why, you think she'd go for you?"

Following semi-drunk instinct, Barry plastered herself to the thicker man. Curling her arm around his side and hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Looks like the lady's made her choice." Snorting, he moved with Barry over toward a booth, calling back, "Maybe next time, you try charming 'em first."

He had her take the side with her back facing the door. Sitting down, he waved over to the bar for more drinks.

"Name's Mick." Mick held out his hand over the table.

"Allen," she shook his hand as the drinks arrived.

As a rule, Barry only ever gave her last name when she was drinking.

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** this is the only scenario i could think of where they meet that doesn't end badly, or in handcuffs (and i don't mean the fun kind)


	11. Faux Fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Alternating POV. Weirdest two weeks ever. Turned into a small furred creature? Check. Found and being cared for by nemesis? Check. At least she's got a warm place to sleep, decent food, and all the cuddles she could ask for (not that she's ever going to tell anyone, EVER, just so we're clear!). Again, weirdest two weeks ever. It just so happens to be the best as well.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry wanted to scream so badly, but the only thing that came out was a weak mew. The first time she tested out her new form resulted in her face-planting into a puddle after being nearly squished by a pair of boots.

She decided to stick to the empty box at the edge of the alley, it was her best chance at drying off.

A gust of wind triggered a series of sneezes.

' _god, even my sneezing sounds kittenish_ '

The flap of the box was lifted, then she was pulled from her dry haven.

"Well, hello there?" Barry looked up at the person that picked her up. Leonard Snart was holding her one handed even with his face. "Need a hand?"

Barry was stunned stiff. Seeming to take her lack of reaction as being docile, Snart pulled her close, placing her in the inside pocket of his coat.

After everything that had happened, finally having a warm cozy place to rest was just to good to resist. Barry snuggled in deeper and started purring as she fell asleep.

 

**~*~**

 

Len couldn't believe how much the furball ate. It had refused to leave his coat at first, he'd had to bribe it with several pieces of ham.

He still didn't know the cat's gender. Its eyes would follow him around the room, its entire body moving to keep him at its front. And every time he tried to get close, it scurried backwards.

After nearly twenty minutes he gave up and just sat down on the couch to watch some tv. Halfway into the show, he felt the slight displacement of the cushion.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the long bodied kitten cautiously walk over and lay against his leg. He waited ten minutes before slowly reaching over and scratching the back of its neck.

It started purring within seconds.

"You're gonna need a name."

 

**~*~**

 

Barry still can't believe her luck. Not only was she turned into a gangly kitten and now in the care of Captain Cold himself, the man named her after herself.

"Hey, Allen, you hungry?"

She doesn't know whether to be worried or flattered. Settling on hungry, she follows Len into the kitchen. Barry finds a pair of bowls, one with slices of meat and the other fresh water.

The bowls even matched.

If this kept up, Barry would be in serious danger of falling for her nemesis.

 

**~*~**

 

It had taken a few days and the start of a slight funk to get her to let him wipe down her fur and check her over. When he discovered the cat's gender, she seemed to take offence at his handling.

"Don't worry," his stroked her neck, just beneath her ears, "I'll still respect you come morning."

She blinked then looked away, almost as if she understood and was embarrassed. He couldn't help but chuckle.

 

**~*~**

 

After a week of curling up in Len's bed, Barry didn't hesitate to press her face into the crook of his neck. Except something didn't feel right.

' _wait a minute_ '

Barry lifted her head and realized what was different. She wasn't a tiny ball of fur snuggled against Len's neck. She was back to human.

' _and naked!?_ '

Her body was draped over Len's, which would be awkward if he were to wake up. Given his indifference to the cold, Len slept just in his boxers more often than not. Meaning Barry was plastered skin to skin with only a thin layer of cloth between their privates.

She could feel her face go red at that thought.

Taking a calming breath, Barry gently lifted off the bed, watching for any reaction from the man beneath her.

 

**~*~**

 

Len woke before the sun at the feel of something moving over him. Opening his eyes, he watched amazed in the pre-dawn light as his sweet tempered cat changed.

Into one Barry Allen.

Which, oddly explained so much. More than once Allen seemed to understand exactly what was being done and said around her. She'd hissed out Mick during his first visit when he jokingly talked about making her into a tasty soup. And wouldn't go within seven feet of the man.

Len had seen her turn around and face the wall every time he changed clothes as if to give him privacy.

Given the situation, Len shifted just enough for Barry to curl into his side without waking her. Her body perfectly fitted against his. Her leg slipped between his as she rested on his chest, palm over his heart and face nuzzling his neck.

He knew he should do something, get up and wake her, but having her there felt so good he couldn't bring himself to care.

Len let himself doze until he felt Barry start waking up on her own.

He watched from under his lashes as she separated from him and looked around the room for something to wear. Len got a show as she dressed in one of his shirts and pull on a pair of oversized jeans. She snagged a pen and piece of scrap paper, writing out a note and leaving it on the dresser before running out with her super speed.

Len smirked to himself thinking about what was going to happen the next time they crossed paths.

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** i normally prefer dogs, but i couldn't resist kitten!barry. oh course, now i want to write something about someone turning into a puupy and being cared for by barry.


	12. Candy Corn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. Forbearance again, cause its awesome. As I rediscovered my hidden halloween candy, an idea came to me. Team Flash goes to a costume party where prizes are being offered. The prizes range from $100 to free drinks for a day at Jitters. Except they're not the only ones that want to win as many prizes as possible.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Berry couldn't believe Cisco was able to talk everyone into going, even Harry agreed. She was nearly bouncing with excitement over what the others might be wearing. They all agreed to keep it a secret and try to see if they could recognize anyone else.

Cisco looked like he was going to explode the last time she saw him. He obviously found what he thought was the perfect costume and wanted to show off to everyone.

Berry didn't fight back her snort. She could not wait to see the look on the other's faces when they saw her.

 

**~*~**

 

Watching, Berry smirked as one of her friends walked past her for the third time. It's not like she had done anything to cover her face really. Just put on goggles. And yet they still didn't notice it was her.

It was getting closer to midnight, they were going to announce the winners soon.

Caitlyn walked by, her long blonde hair flowing around her. From what Berry had overheard, her friend was Helen of Troy.

Cisco was wandering about in a realistic Green Arrow outfit, having cheated obviously. Iris, having totally gotten his help, was over by the bar rocking the biker chick leather.

Jay was near the back looking like he just stepped off the set of 'The Godfather'. Harry was going down a similar route, both being fans of the cult classic.

At the snack table, Joe, as James Bond, was flirted with by an older sexy nurse. As much as she hated to admit it, the man had serious pull with the ladies. Berry saw more than one give him a look over.

' _and god, is it weird to think of joe like that_ '

Of course they weren't the only ones she'd noticed. Berry had spotted Lisa heading straight for Cisco in gilded Egyptian Priestess garb not a minute later.

She'd gotten a laugh out of Hartley Rathaway when they ran into each other early on. The snarky man even complimented the style of her costume He made a beautiful elven minstrel, carrying real pan pipes. Berry had smiled as she saw one Mark Mardon, dressed as a regal knight, trying to decide who to trail after. LaShawna, who had chosen to wear a sexy doctor outfit, or Hartley. Both were nearly, but not quite indecent.

She saw more than a few Flash costumes. No were near the real thing, but some cute none the less.

Berry did a double take. There was Mick Rory. As a ..firefly? Obviously, Lisa had decided what his costume would be. He had on black bobble antenna and wings attached. He had black pants and boots. The burnt orange shirt was edged with darker flames and the words 'Fire Bug' across the front.

' _a lot of effort was put into his costume, wasn't it?_ '

The others had noticed the Rogues as well and like her, decided to just let them be. They weren't hurting anyone, and it wasn't like there was anything to really steal anyway.

 

**~*~**

 

The ten minute mark before they announce the winners, Berry ran into the last Rogue. Though more accurately, Snart found her.

"Not bad, Scarlet," was whispered in her ear. Whipping around, Berry gasped. Snart's costume was unbelievable.

"Oh," Berry's brain melted.

Leonard Snart was dressed as an officer of the law, a detective of CCPD. A very _hot_ detective, with a well worn cowboy hat and boots. His dark jeans clung to his legs like they were painted on. The button down was fitted in the best way possible under the denim jacket. An amazingly real looking badge was clipped to his belt. The hat was tipped forward making him look.. rugged.

"euh," Berry made an involuntary noise.

"I might just have to take you back to the station for questioning, Miss," Snart tipped his hat back with the push of a finger, looking her down and up.

Berry flushed red as she remembered what she was wearing. Of course, she had chosen to be a sexy female version of Captain Cold.

Her short hair only needed a little spray in/wash out silver hair color. She'd gotten her blue goggles, parka and boots from an outdoors sports store. Under her coat, Berry was wearing a pair of black short shorts, a thick belt to help hold up the fake cold gun at her hip. Even fake and lighter than the real one, it still threatened to pants her, so Berry also had white suspenders. She had on snowflake pattern ice blue stockings. And foregoing a shirt, she chose a snowflake print string bikini top.

Add to that she had spots of body paint from neck to navel, patches of pale blue snowflakes here and there.

' _i just had to get the edible body paint_ '

"Really?"

Berry blinked. She'd just said that out loud. The blood rushed to her face so fast she thought she might faint.

"You know," Snart smirked, looking at her like she was dessert, "If you need any help cleaning that off, I'd be more than happy to give you a hand. Or a tongue, as the case may be."

If she wasn't fainting before, she was now.

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** you can't tell me Wentworth Miller as a cowboy isn't hot. if you do, you're dead to me. *grin* but only for an hour.


	13. Does This Make Me A Bad Person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary:** Genderswap. Alternating POV. Set during season 1. Heard about this prank someone pulled. And thought if I had Barry's speed I would probably do this myself.
> 
> *sound effects*  
> ' _thoughts_ '

 

**~*~**

 

It was only a few weeks til Christmas, so the holidays were never far from everyone's minds. The annual West Family Christmas Card was always received with anticipation and concern.

This year it was my turn to pick the photo.

Something caught my eye when I passing through the mountains. An idea started to form in my head at what I saw.

Deciding not to think about how it could go wrong, I raced home. It only took a few minutes to get what I needed from the attic.

Two trips later I had almost everything ready.

Just one thing missing.

' _or should i say one person?_ '

 

**~*~**

 

I felt a gust of wind that shouldn't be possible beneath the club. Turning toward the sound of one of the chairs moving, I spotted Barry grinning brightly.

"I need a favor."

"Does this involve a criminal?" I had to question. It's not often she called me for help.

"No."

"A meta-human?"

"Nope," Barry popped the 'P', still grinning.

"No," I turned back to the screen I'd been looking at. It was better than staring at all that boundless energy near vibrating behind those impossible eyes of hers.

"Please, Ollie," she had my seat turned and in front of her own in a blink. "You're the only person who won't tell Joe what I'm doing."

"..."

"It's not anything bad," Barry looked me in the eye, "I swear."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He'll give me this look, making me feel like I'm 7 and ran through the house with muddy shoes."

I tried to stay strong, really. But Barry's pouting face went from 'hopeful' to 'kicked puppy' in less than a second.

"Fine," turning away, I tried to focus on the screen once more.

"Thank you so much Ollie!" The speedster's arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind, "You wont regret this."

' _i already do_ '

I thought about anything other than how she felt pressed against me. She flashed away and back, the sudden displacement of air being the only sign that she'd moved. Barry had a large bag in her hand, which she offered.

"I just need you to change. See if there needs to be any adjustments, then we can go." At the look I gave her, she added, "It'll only be for a few minutes I promise."

Looking inside the bag I sighed.

' _what have i gotten myself into to?_ '

 

**~*~**

 

Rather than risk the cards getting lost in the mail, I dropped each letter off two days before Christmas.

I'd gotten two cards made up. One for family that showed a beautiful snowy landscape. The other was for all the friends that knew about Team Flash which was going to be hand delivered at the end of the party.

' _i still can't believe ollie actually agreed_ '

 

**~*~**

 

"What's this?"

Spotting the envelope, I fought back the instinctive urge to rip it from Felicity's hand and burn it. Instead I shrugged.

And made for the closest exit at the sound of the paper being ripped open.

"What..? What is th..." I can hear Felicity gasp at the image, "Oh My God!"

"Is that?" the rumble of Dig's voice cuts through her exclamation.

"OLIVER?!"

I could hear the echo of my name as I closed the door behind me. No way was I going to be the one to explain that photo.

 

**~*~**

 

From the looks I was getting from Eddie and Joe I knew they'd seen the Christmas card. And despite Joe's obvious disapproval he also found it funny.

By lunch I'd received more than one text regarding my choice in photos.

I even got a call from A. R. G. U. S. about what they thought of my humor. The comment about not being able to wait for next year's completely underminded the entire hour long lecture about what was appropriate for Christmas cards.

' _oh, god. i wished i'd been there to see ollies face when amanda called him about this_ '

 

**~*~**

 

' _you have got to be fucking kidding me!_ '

There on the back wall of the Foundry was Barry's Christmas Card, blown up to be life sized.

The picture was taken from the middle of a road, facing toward a thick forest behind dusted in frost at the edges. At the top is a line of script.

"WHEN SCIENCE AND MAGIC CLASH!"

Directly underneath, on the side of the road, was a deer. Only slightly mangled. The body was sticking at odd angles, but very little blood was present. The harness on it had bells, a one or two missing.

Straps led to the left to mangled pieces of wood and metal that looked to once be part of a sleigh. Behind that was Santa Claus, or Oliver in a padded Santa suit and beard. All around him there were crushed and torn presents.

And on the far right was the Flash kneeling, one hand holding his head and a strip of the harness hanging from a shoulder.

' _oh, god. i am never going to hear the end of this_ '

 

**~*~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** please don't hate me


	14. When The Pretty Boy Met The Lab Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Genderswap. How Eddie Thawne and Barry Allen first met. small chapter
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*

 

**~*~**

 

Barry came down from her lab with a file into the squad room. Looking around for the new guy, she turned to her foster father.

"Detective Pretty Boy is over in the evidence room," Joe offered before she could fully open her mouth.

"Joe."

"What?"

She just gave the man a look before turning away.

Barry spotted the back of a blond head bent over a box as she walked into the room.

"Detective...?"

"Huh?" Straightening up, he turned and look at her. Walking closer, he tried to herd her from the room, "You can't be in here."

"What? I just came in to deliver this," Barry stood her ground and held up the file, "You did ask for this file, didn't you?"

"That was very nice of you, but this an employees only room. I'm going to have to escort from back to the squad room."

"I work here." At his skeptical look, she offered her name, "I'm Barry Allen, in the forensic lab?"

"The lab rat?" he blurted out. The man had the grace to flinch at his own words. Barry just rolled her eyes, she was use to far worse growing up.

"That's right, Detective Pretty Boy," she shot back.

"Oh, um..." The man looked at a loss for words before he offered his hand, "Detective Eddie Thawne. It's ...nice to meet you, Ms. Allen."

"Call me Barry, please," she shook hands with a smile then handed over the file. "And here. This what you were looking for, I think."

"Right," he took the file. Then called out as she was going through the door, "I prefer Eddie."

"I'll see you around, Eddie."

 

**~*~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** i needed to do this pair at least once by this point


	15. A/B/O Version III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Part 3. Same summary as before. Genderswap. Barry/Slade. Alpha/Omega. Only both are female in this version. Also Forbearence.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spell check*

        

**~*~**

            

Berry felt the constant itch along her spine move up and down as she climbed on the train. She wanted nothing more than to scratch it. Track down that damn scent was and bury herself in it. But getting sidetracked from returning to Central a second time was more than Captain Singh was likely willing to put up with.

' _singh is probably going to skin me alive as it is. that is if i don't do it first_ '

Still, the heady scent of this alpha was calling to her in ways no other ever had. It had been there at the warehouse, faint like an after thought. A few times it seemed to trail after Oliver like he'd been inches from the source only for it to back off before contact.

And to actually be in the Arrow's base of operations was amazing on its own, but the scent was basically everywhere. As if the alpha had walked the room, trailing it's... her, the scent was most definitely female, fingers along every surface. She didn't waste a second thinking it might have been Oliver. Though the fleeting thought that Felicity was using some custom hormone suppressants to mask her alpha status to help deal with the male alpha mindset. Iris did it all the time since presenting in high school. But no, Felicity was only a beta same as Oliver and Diggle.

Berry had almost let Oliver die because the thick spicy scent seemed to adhere to her tongue with every breath. It filling her lungs like honey, drowning her in a way her body ached for.

But now it was time to head home, back to being just the pretty little omega in the forensics lab once again.

Berry couldn't help but sigh, knowing she'd most likely never met the owner of that scent.

' _even if i somehow met her, that doesn't mean she'd be into me back. or even girls for that matter_ '

        

**~*~**

            

As the lightning came racing down the chain, every instinct in Berry's body took over. All the chemical triggers in her body went off at once, calling for an alpha. Her alpha. Her body sending out a distress signal even as it was thrown across the room.

It wasn't until much later that Berry found out it couldn't be shut off. Not only was she broadcasting her distress, it was at a level beyond any other before.

Some of the doctors had thought of having an alpha come and deal with Berry but Joe had put his foot down, stating that was the same as a forced bonding and there for illegal. The entire police department was willing to back him on that.

She'd had to be moved to a special wing for omegas and only allowing fully bonded alphas near Berry once she stabilized.

Thankfully, the move to STAR Labs insured that Berry not only had personalized care that could accurately monitor his heart, but the air filtration systems meant the chemo-signals wouldn't drown out anyone that walked through the door. Or by the door. Or stopped at that floor.

No one could tell if the constant influx of hormones was a natural occurrence of Berry's body or an affect of the lightning.

        

**~*~**

            

Berry woke to the sound of rock music and voices. The song had been popular back when she was little, she remembered her mom singing off key and pulling her into a dance around the kitchen on many occasions.

"I don't understand why this is such an issue with you two?" A woman's voice sounded over the guitar solo.

"You said she could probably hear us in there," a young man argued. "So I thought we could play one of her favorites. But this lady," there was a pause and a growl from far closer on her right.

"There is no way THAT is her favorite," the woman closer to Berry had a deep voice, like growl wrapped in chocolate. "It doesn't even count as music, let alone something any self respecting woman would prefer." The woman's voice got lower as she walked closer to the man.

The next thing Berry noticed was a scent. That same scent that had been driving her out of her skin right up until the lightning had...

' _the lightning!_ '

Berry shot straight up, her eyes wide. With no clue as to where she was, how she got there and slightly panicked, Berry asked the first things that came to her mind, "Where am I? Who are you people? What's going on?"

While two of the room's occupants froze, the third came slowly toward her with her hands out.

Though her posture was as non-threatening as possible, everything about her screamed alpha.

The woman was not overly tall, but rather well build. Her tan skin, what was visible, was full of tattoos and scars. Her black hair slightly hinted with silver was pulled back into a low ponytail. Though still quite beautiful, it didn't distract from the eye-patch or the obvious concern in the coal black eye that seemed to focus solely on Berry.

"Berry?"

Once she was close enough, the woman's rough palm cupped a third of Berry's face, her thumb rubbing along Berry's cheekbone. Berry inhaled through her nose on reflex at the contact.

Spice and sweat flooded her chest, making Berry feel fuzzy. Barry closed her eyes. She rested her head on the closest surface, the alpha's shoulder. The scent was so close now, she could taste it. In fact, Berry's tongue had flicked out across the expanse of flesh, taking in the salty sweat alongside the spice into her mouth without her even thinking about.

The resulting groan rumbled through the flesh as much as through the air. It was all the encouragement Berry needed. She pressed her mouth closer, bringing teeth into it. The slight, breathy noises the alpha made drowning out everything else. Berry started nipping and scraping along the vein, then gave kitten licks to soothe any pain. Only to repeat the process.

"Doctor Snow, Cisco, I think it would be best to give these two some privacy."

A voice cut through the haze that had taken over Berry's mind.

"Yes, Doctor Wells!"

"Right, I'm out! Have fun you two! Foods over there!"

Berry would have thought about how quickly they left and the owner of the other voice, maybe even why they felt the need to do so, but the hand now cradling her skull made it impossible. The fingers gripped her braided hair and angled her head back, her mouth assaulted before she could even register any discomfort.

"Mine!"

It was growled into Berry's mouth, the word reverberating throughout her body. It was like someone had flipped a switch, her body was instantly consumed by heat. As if a fire was racing through her veins and the alpha before her was the only water for miles.

"Mine," she responded in kind. Berry nails dug into the older woman's flesh, marking her territory.

Everything became hazy after that.

        

**~*~**

            

Berry woke to the feel of warmth along her back and rightness she'd never felt before. Like everything was perfect in the world.

It wasn't until she went to get out of the bed did she realize there was an arm around her middle. Which tightened the moment she tried to move.

"And where do you think you're going?"

        

**~*~**

            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** there will be one more version of this.


	16. Flower Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Always a different sex. Pre-Series. Mentions of bad things that Berry wont talk about. Berry asks for some help from a college friend. 
> 
> if you went to SacAnimeSummer 2016 on Sept. 3rd and are named taylor or shannon, or anyone else i met but didn't get the name of, please read notes at bottom.
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> {Phone Calls/P.A./Electronic Communication}  
> spelling errors

         

**~*~**

                    

{Pamela Isley. This better be important.}

*BEEP*

{Hey, Pam? *clears throat* It's Berry. From college. We shared lab space and you let me crash in your dorm room in our last year? *sniffle* I'm sorry for calling so late, but you said if I ever needed help to... *sharp intake* to call. I... I don't know who else to turn to. I... I just need a place to stay for a little bit, a few days tops. My number is ###-###-####. Please call me back.}

         

**~*~**

                    

Pam had called back six hours after she left her message demanding where Berry was and hung up after getting the address while demanding she stay there. 15 minutes later Berry answered a banging on her apartment door to find the red head pulling her into an intense hug.

Pam asked, never once raising her voice or using any tone other than supportive, what happened. Berry would only admit to needing to get away. From her job, the apartment, the city itself, from everything. Just away. The red head didn't push, only offering to listen when or if Berry wanted. Berry loved her foster family, but to have someone not need to know everything was such a relief. Her body finally started to relax after days of stress.

Everything became a bit of a haze after that. There's a memory of her signing papers in Singh's office. Pam reaching over with a pen where needed. Her former captain keeping anyone from approaching with a severe look.

She remembers finding men with empty boxes standing out side her building, a moving truck at the curb. The feel of the sun on her face from her one window was warm as she watched Pam load up her things into the boxes for the men to carry down to the vehicle. The familiar sound of her landlord could be heard when her friend disappeared for a few minutes.

Vaguely, she felt the hum of music in Pam's electric car before sleep reclaimed her.

         

**~*~**

                    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** I kind of hate myself for writing this, but only a little bit. FYI i'm using the pamela from Batman: the animated serires i watched years ago.
> 
> okay, so acting as a wingwoman, i sorta made friends with the above mentioned. i told them i was the one who wrote these, couldn't prove it at the time(curse you phone!) i understand if they don't really believe me. but i did mention this specific story. so hopefully by posting it will prove i was telling the truth about who i am


	17. Man To Man (With A Speedster In The Middle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** M/M/M. each get a POV. Basically it's mr. grumpy face(Oliver) and senior psycho pants(Slade) going to town on Central City's sweet little ball of sunshine(Barry), both trying to prove they're better at pleasing the speedster. How they got to this point is entirely up to you. Just know that this is SMUT and has raised the rating. I'm gonna go flail and squee like a crazy fangirl where no one can see me now *runs away* 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spell check

              

 **~*~** ****

Barry can't breathe.

Every time he tries, a new spike of pleasure washes through him. He can't even tell which is the cause anymore. The feel of their bodies against his, moving in him, has taken out nearly all his other senses. They embrace him so completely, Barry can't conceive anything had ever existed before.

Ollie's teeth catch on a nipple, pulling the taut flesh before latching on completely. The archer's calloused fingers find, pluck and pinch the other. It's not long until attention is moved elsewhere, constantly shifting to keep Barry on edge.

The resulting red flush last a few seconds before his healing kicks in. Barry still doesn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand he doesn't have to explain why his torso is covered in bite marks, but at the same time he misses the pleasure/pain ache that came with abused flesh after a night of debauchery.

A moan is pulled from his throat as a completely different set of teeth sink into the side of his neck from behind. Slade's amused rumble vibrates against his caught flesh. Looking down his chest, Barry sees Ollie's narrow before a shift in position causes the next thrust to strike that spot deep inside that makes him blind.

It's only the curses spoken in stereo that makes him realize he'd tapped into his speed and is lightly vibrating between them.

              

 **~*~** ****

As much as he enjoyed it, Oliver had to pull out or risk coming within seconds. He wasn't like the other two, he had to make himself last for as long as possible. He didn't have lightning or mirakuru running through his veins giving him what equaled to no refractory period and inhuman stamina.

His best chance at reaching the finish line intact was to make Barry lose all control and vibrate with orgasm after orgasm. Which in turn pushed Slade over the edge.

Every. Damn. Time.

Oliver turned his attention back to Barry's freshly healed, looking completely unravished, chest before the man got a chance to calm down. Oliver gripped the speedster's length, still covered in cum from the man's last few orgasms, and stroked at alternating speeds.

He could _feel_ Barry's vibrations increase from where they touched. He didn't bother hiding his grin at the choked sob as Barry came or the following grunt from Slade. He could see the slight tremor in the Australian's arms from supporting Barry's weight as his own orgasm hit him.

Looks like Deathstroke was reaching his limit.

' _finally_ '

Without hesitation, the archer dropped to his knees. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Barry displayed before him, Slade's thick arms clenched as he held the younger man up. The bruises along the underside of Barry's legs, just before the knees, was proof of how Slade was supporting all of his weight with just his hands.

Oliver had to grip the base of his own dick as the new angle allowed him to catch sight of Slade's thick member pulling on Barry's abused yet still tight hole as he continued to thrust through the mutual orgasm.

Without hesitation, Oliver relaxed his throat and swallowed Barry down until his nose was buried in pubic hair. All it took was one suck and the speedster was coming again, the vibrations along his throat making Oliver's eyes roll back.

' _oh god, don't tell me i'm gonna cum from just having barry down my throat_ '

              

 **~*~** ****

' _fuck_ '

Slade was almost at his limit. Not even five seconds after coming, Barry's ' _stupidly, perfect, impossibly still tight_ ' channel clenched and flexed as that blond brat inhaled his length. Watching Queen suckle like the younger man's seed was his life source was doing things to the mercenary. Things that made his loins burn in a way that was familiar back on that damn island.

He knew the next would be the last for him. Seven in one night was his absolute limit. He didn't bother to count Barry's after the boy hit the double digits. But Oliver, he knew the brat had one more left in him. And that he'd been provoking the merc on purpose. Slade was going to make damn sure the kid knew exactly why playing games during sex wasn't always the best idea.

' _not that he isn't going to enjoy it_ '

Slade had seen the way Oliver was enraptured by the feel of Barry filling his throat when they first started. How when Barry came in the blonde's mouth the first time, the vibrations making him lose his grip on his hips and those blue eyes became bright with pleasure as the speedster's member all the way in. As a second orgasm immediately followed the first, Slade had watched as Oliver's eyes glazed over at the increasing vibrations in his throat threatened to cut off his air.

Before the brat had a chance to react, as Barry was too far gone to protest, Slade laid Barry's left leg over Oliver's shoulder and gripped the back of the man's head. He smirked as the archer had raised both hands to help support the weight instinctively.

Now that Barry was being held from both the front and back, he was essentially immobile.

Slade hadn't stopped fucking him, just slowed enough to not put him at risk of being dropped. And it was at that same slow, smooth motion that he dragged Oliver down Barry's still hard cock. His blunt nails digging into the back of Oliver's head as Slade held him against the speedster's groin, forcing him to swallow all of it.

Again and again.

Slade was able to keep up that languid pace for several minutes as it slowly drove both younger men to the edge and kept them there. Once Oliver started to whimper like the needy cockslut Slade knew him to be joined with Barry's pleas, the mercenary took pity on them.

"Deep breath, Kid," he eased Oliver off the younger man's member to breathe for a moment. Taking a few breaths, Oliver filled his lungs to capacity and tightening his grip on the speedster, he slid Barry all the way back into his throat.

Slade's hand was on the back of Oliver's head again, holding him in place as he started to speed up and fuck Barry harder. Within seconds Barry's whole body was vibrating, his moans distorted beyond recognition.

The strangled noise from Oliver proved he was as close to coming as Slade. His nails digging into Oliver's scalp, Slade gave on final thrust. His hips grinding further as his teeth finally broke through the flesh of Barry's shoulder when he came.

The force of his actions pushing the speedster even farther down the archer's throat, the vibrations from his orgasm completely cutting off Oliver's air. The added danger/pain just enough to make the man come untouched.

The next few moments are a haze as they try not to collapse on top of each other. Their bodies too sensitive and exhausted to do much beyond curl up together.

It's as he's making himself reacquainted with the curve of Oliver's spine that he hears the man's croak out a question from his abused throat.

"How can you still be hard?"

Lifting his head, Slade peers over at the speedster nuzzling at the archers neck. His hand moving at a blurred speed as he continues to stroke himself through an orgasm. The youngest of the three didn't look like he was the least bit affected by transpired beyond the copious amount semen drying to the his skin on his belly and inner thighs.

The mercenary watched in awe as Barry, in the process of nibbling along Oliver's neck, came again. His hand only leaving his cock to smear the seed now cooling on the archer's stomach up the man's chest.

"Hmm" is the only answer they get as the hand returns to the man's cock. Which by Slade's calculations has not lessened in the past hour.

"Fuck, he's like that freaking Energizer bunny."

              

 **~*~**

                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** you have no idea what it took to get this out of my brain *closes eyes and breathes deeply* i can't.... i just can't. *looks up at chapter* gaaahhh!!! *flail and squee! flail and squee! flail and squee!*


	18. DIBS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Everyone is the 'gender' they are in canon. So I was looking at ColdFlash fan art when I came across a certain image, (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/79/c0/36/79c03695ababf676283d4f0bf7111df3.jpg) If you're the one who posted this, thank you for the inspiration. My first thought was 'oh god, this is so funny. i have to put this in a story' so here we are. Enjoy.   
> **a/n:** it has been brought to my attention that i have not posted many 'non genderswaped' chapters, only one so far in fact. so i made sure to finish and post this before i even thought of posting anything else. 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> {Phone Calls/P.A./Electronic Communication}   
> spelling errors

　

                              

**~*~**

                  

Barry tried not to flinch as another person shoved past him as he searched for Iris. He still can't believe he'd let himself get dragged into her last minute Christmas shopping. It was Christmas Eve.

He bit back a groan as an errant shopping bag swung into his kidney, hearing an absentminded "Sorry" as the crowd continued on.

Ignoring the twinge of pain, Barry used his height to gaze over the crowd as best he could as he made his way around the mall. After another 20 minutes of searching and he still couldn't find Iris.

' _this calls for desperate measures_ '

Sighing, Barry resigned himself to future teasing as he tilted his head back and brought his hands up. Cupping them around his mouth to use as a megaphone, he took a deep breath. Then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BARRY ALLEN IS GAY!"

There was complete silence. He almost thought he'd tapped into the speed force with the way everyone had frozen around him.

The moment was broken when Iris's high pitched, "WHAT-" was heard from the upper level. Only to be interrupted by a deep, masculine shout not twenty feet behind Barry call out.

"DIBS!"

Barry whirled around just in time to see Leonard Snart prowl up to him. ' _the way he's moving is way too predatory to be considered walking_ '

The speedster was like a deer caught in headlights as his... ' _enemy? ally? nemesis?_ ' came closer. The older man placed his hand at the small of Barry's back and started guiding him away from the area.

The crowd recognized Snart for the man he was and parted easily at their passing.

As if anyone wanted to get between Captain Cold and the doe eyed youth. Though a certain dark skinned beauty did make an effort, she never got close enough before the two vanished from sight.

            

**~*~**

                   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** it's short i know, still better than nothing.


	19. Won't Fall For A Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one
> 
>  **summary:** i was putting my manga in a box(temporary relocation, bookshelf died) when i came across a certain one and an idea flashed through my head. Sensual Phrase AU, just with a few little changes. Barry(Aine) is 19 and Len(Sakuya) is 27. 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> {Phone Calls/P.A./Electronic Communication}   
> spelling errors

'<i> _thoughts_ </i>'

*sound effects*

{Phone Calls/P.A./Electronic Communication}

<u>spelling errors</u>

               

**~*~**

               

Barry dumped out his bag on to the table. With everything spread out he had no choice but to accept the truth. His entry for the lyric contest was gone.

He'd been hoping to use the prize money to buy food that isn't instant. The scholarship only covered so much, Barry'd had to get a sucky job to fit around his class schedule just to have enough food to last for the month.

The top prize was $500. What he hoped for was fourth, or if he was lucky third. The extra $50 would have been appreciated.

Barry thought over the day and where he could have lost the papers as he put everything back into his bag.

The last time he'd seen it was when that car almost ran him over. Barry had been pretty distracted by the gorgeous man in the coat that exited the same car after that. Things had gotten a little fuzzy after that.

Barry had collapsed from shock. The man had been a bit handsy as he checked him for injury before offering him a hand up.

The sight of the All Access Pass still left a surreal feeling in Barry's chest. He'd heard of the Rogues, the sensual band was well loved and the fans were said to be intense. Barry still can't believe the man gave it to him.

Iris was going to kill him when she found out _he_ was going to the sold out concert and not her.

               

**~*~**

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** maybe. maybe, i will continue this. depends on how many people like it


	20. ColdFlash? It Mean's Exactly What You Think It Does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** after the last chapter i saw that 'More Than Just Lightning' had reached 10,000 hits. *fangirl squee!* so in honor of that i wrote this before continuing on with anything else. Enjoy! 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '   
> *sound effects*   
> {Electronic Communication}   
> spelling errors

                         

~*~ 

                    

**Golden Glider:**

She couldn't stop the giggle as she realized what she'd found while googling Captain Cold and the Flash. Her brother was infamous, there was no doubt about that. But apparently he wasn't as hated as many of the rogues thought. In fact given the number of sites wholly dedicated to what she'd found, he was very well liked indeed.

Lisa wondered if Lenny knew about this. That he had quite a few fans. Most with dirty minds, but fans none the less.

Oh, she couldn't wait to tease him over everything.

' _i wonder what cisco thinks of this_ ' 

                         

~*~ 

                    

**Vibe:**

' _oh, god! i can never unsee that!_ '

Cisco back clicked as fast as possible to get away from the wrongness. He went so far as to completely shut down the computer just to make it go away.

Turning from the screen, he realised he won't be able to look either in the eye for a long time.

The man froze in dawning horror as he remembered that everything that passed through S.T.A.R. Labs was also cross referenced with Team Arrow's data base in case criminals swapped cities to avoid the police.

Cisco could just see Oliver in full vigilante mode storming into the cortex and demanding to know what was going on. He gave a full body shudder at the image. 

                         

~*~ 

                    

**Green Arrow:**

*CRACK*

Oliver didn't look away from the screens even as the broken pieces of the arrow fell from his fingers.

Slowly, the others backed away from the blond vigilante. Diggle slipped his hand over Felicity's mouth before she could utter a peep as he pulled her to a safe distance from the computer console.

*BANG!*

The sound of Oliver's fists hitting the table echoed and followed the others as they fled the foundry. 

                         

~*~ 

                    

**Heatwave:**

Mick stormed into the safe house. Glancing around and not spotting his target, he headed for the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"And when exactly were you gonna tell me?"

Len turned his head to glance at his partner in crime, "Tell you what?" his hands still stirring the batter as he spoke.

Mick just gave him the look, the 'I'm-not-as-stupid-as-everyone-thinks-don't-insult-my-intellignce-by-playing-dumb' look.

Len scrunched his brow in a way that said 'And-what-do-I-know-that-I'm-supposed-to-be-sharing?' as he started putting in blueberries into the mixture.

The two had always been good at talking without saying a word.

With a sigh, Mick went over and pulled out a beer before answering, "You and Doll." At the questioning look he got he pulled out his phone. Turning the screen to the other man, Mick handed it over. "Your fans outted you," the pyro took a certain glee from watching THE Leonard Snart lose his cool, if only for a second. He waited until he was focused back on the pancake mix before dropping the other bomb.

"The archer guy over in Star City wasn't too happy about it. Said if you hurt the kid in any way he was gonna end you." Mick tried not to laugh as the batter hit the floor, "Guy wanted to know what you did to make the Flash agree to it and how long the two of you been together." 

                         

~*~ 

                    

**Everyone Else:**

Joe was speechless, the shock was too much.

Iris just started laughing after she realised what she was seeing.

Caitlin was slowly turning a lovely shade of pink and kept her eyes averted.

The Rogues were in a similar state. Some in shock, some embarassed, and some just couldn't stop laughing.

Snart knew what respect he had from any of them was lost. At least for now. 

                         

~*~ 

                    

**Barry:**

Barry rubbed his hands together as he waited for the image to upload. He bit his lip to hold back the giggles that threatened to overtake him. Taking a deep breath, the speedster glanced around the room. Sitting at the back booth of Jitters meant he had some relative privacy, but only if he didn't draw attention.

Looking down at his 'private' laptop, Barry's grin split his face. The site had finished loading, and already his post was getting multiple hits.

The image? A photo of the Flash. In the photo the Flash, in a fanmade version of the suit, was wearing Captain Cold's parka(his actual parka), with the front open and the hood shadowing his face. The cold gun placed between his legs suggestively, the innuendo obvious.

Barry couldn't wait for the reactions when the others saw it. He would deny any involvement, of course. Make it seem like he was just as shocked as them while squealing in manic joy internally.

' _fuck,_ _i love being a passive-agressive troll'_  

                                              

~*~ 

                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** if i was barry i would do this so much. just take pics in the flash suit with the rogues gear in inappropriate ways and post it. and then watch the rest freak out over it. oh, god, can't breathe. laughing to hard. *fans self with hands while giggling like crazy*


	21. Drinking and Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** the idea that sparked from another story, the little how they reacted to waking up married
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors?

                   

**~*~**

           

Their relationship had started out of order, what with them getting married the night they met and deciding to date once they both became sober and calmed down.

Barry knew the kind of trouble he might get in for being with a guy like Mick but once they started talking to each other, odd as it may seem, they just clicked.

Before they knew it was like they'd always been together.

And the only two people they had told were rather supportive given the circumstances.

Barry had contacted his father and blurted out everything in a panic. It had taken a few minutes for the man to calm down his son before he could make sense of what the other was saying.

Turned out Henry was happy if Barry was, said they should give it a try for a month and see if there might be something real for them to build on. They can get it annulled at any time if that is what they want.

Mick had made his own call after standing there as support for Barry's. The kid had been an absolute wreck before dialing his father.

Len, Mick's other husband and hadn't that blown Barry's mind, reserved judgment until after the 6 month mark. If they hadn't tried to kill each other (or set fire to every thing Barry owned in Mick's case) by then he was ok with stepping aside if Mick wanted to fully commit to the younger man. Mick had explained the marriage had been for spousal privilege, given the men were partners in crime only.

They'd spent the rest of the weekend going over their past with each other, not going into too much detail and mostly skimming over the bad. It was on the morning flight back, because Barry still had his afternoon classes, that they came across a flight attendant who knew them. The woman had gushed over how cute the two had been on their original flight to Vegas, she thanked Mick again for helping her deal with that hands-y passenger. And that she and all the other flight attendants could get them what ever they wanted.

Including being moved up to the two empty seats in first class. Free of charge.

                 

**~*~**

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** I regret nothing!  
>  continued in Anniversaries, More Than Just Lightning part 4


	22. Fair? Yes. Maiden? Not So Much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **summary:** Alternating POV. We all know how the story goes. Dragon shows up and a beauty (a princess or some maiden fair) gets stolen. Then some guy (usually a prince, a knight, or some nobody with a noble heart) shows up to defeat the vile beast.   
>  Only the beast isn't vile, just lonely. And it wasn't the girl that got snatched this time. 
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors

                     

**~*~**

                     

Guardsman Thawne had been stationed to the village between the allied kingdoms of Central and Starling, that bordered the Whispering Forest.

The blond was patrolling near the outer farms with two other when an unusual sound startled their horses.

Rushing winds and the echo of thunder ringing in their ears. Only there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

It only got louder, nearing a whistling noise as a shadow passed over. Before they could look up all three were knocked from their mounts from the force of wind that struck.

Dazed, Thawne wasn't able to focus as the sound of wings beating, only louder, came closer.

The feel of something lifting his body and the shouts of his companions were the last things he was aware of as darkness took him.

                     

**~*~**

                     

Bartholomew once again adjusted the numerous blankets and cushions around the light haired beauty lying in the center of the soft nest. She'd built it specifically for the comfort of her chosen human.

Humans were rather fragile and sensitive to the cold. She remembered what her father had been like, having to use the utmost care when they hugged. Having to tuck away her claws, not press to firmly against his form, to always be aware of how close they were and to use slow gentle movements at all times. Her father hadn't held it against her but Bartholomew had been terrified of hurting him after she'd almost squished him as a hatchling. He was always so loving and understanding of their differences. She had always cherished the abundant affection her father gave her.

Humans were so much more expressive with their thoughts and emotions than most other sentient creatures. It was why she, as her mother before her, was so fascinated by anything to do with humans. Even to the point of falling in love with one.

She would watch many humans as they went about their short lives. She'd settled into observing several when she had come across a small village being forced from their homes to be killed or made into slaves. Bartholomew was still rather young and impulsive, she hadn't been able to stop herself from intervening.

Many of the attackers had fled, those that remained followed after realizing the beast before them was impervious to their weapons. The villagers watched with terrified faces as she had freed the captured children.

It had taken several months of her presence before they stopped looking at her with outright fear. Years passed before they were willing to truly trust her, though it had been more than worth the wait. Bartholomew had a home now, and a family to care for.

After a century of being the village's secret guardian, she'd seen him.

The man wasn't a warrior for vanity or fame, but for honor and the safety of the people. She could tell this from the state of his armor. It wasn't the shiniest or flawless, but the scratches and rough spots showed he'd fought. He had gone out of his way to help those around him even if it wasn't anything close to what being a guardsman entailed.

Bartholomew had lost her heart the day the man had rushed to save a family's old hunting dog from being crushed by a bale of straw that had fallen over.

He had a loving heart, always thinking of others before himself. Even at the cost of his own health sometimes.

But he was hers now. She would do what was necessary to keep her beloved safe.

                     

**~*~**

                     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** i have no excuse


End file.
